miners_haven_ahh_yesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxes
Boxes What are boxes? Boxes are obtained by codes, daily gifts or crates falling from the sky, boxes can be opened to get tons of cool items! What boxes are there? There are tons, and here's a few! Regular Box The regular box is the most common box of the many, with low chances to get good items! This box can be bought for 15 uC in the box section. Box Description: "''A box that contains a random item inside. Open it up!"'' Unreal Box The unreal box is the second most common box, with higher chances to get better items! But there's something else! This box can turn into a magnificent box upon opening! (1% chance (4% for premium)) This box can be bought for 40 uC in the box section. Box Description: "A rare box that a chance to turn into something else..." Inferno Box The inferno box is a well known box, with good chances to get a vintage/exotic! You can even get Luxury items! This box cannot be bought, yet can be obtained from codes, and crates falling from the sky! Box Description: "A box as fiery as it is rare. Contains some of the best items in the game." Omega Box The Omega box is 1 tier above inferno and is a custom box that isn't in real Miners Haven. This has higher chances of exotics and vintages, and can even unbox Contraband items! You can obtain this by codes and other ways. Box Description: "This box is known to give you amazing items, yet extremely rare! How did you get this?!" COLOUR Box The COLOUR Box is a rare box only obtainable through codes containing rainbow themed items including 2 exclusive exotics only obtainable in this box! Box Description: "The most powe... wait no. The most colourful box, containing most if not all colour related items ingame." Spectral Box The Spectral Box is a rare box that can give you some of the best items in the game! With high chances of exotics, this is one of the best boxes in the game! Box Description: "A rare box that can only be obtained through supernatural means." Magnificent Box: This box is extremely rare and extremely good! With high chances of vintages and exotics, this is currently the 3rd best box in the game! Box Description: "The most powerful box in existence. How did you get this?" Admin Box: This box is only obtainable through codes or admins handing it out, extremely rare and is arguably the second best box in the game! This only contains vintages and exotics! Box Description: "The box handed down to us by the admins, only few get the chance to lay eyes on it...." Exotic Box: This is probably the hardest box in the game to obtain, only through codes and admins handing it out and only having exotics in it, no matter if it's active or not! Box Description: "One of the rarest boxes in the game... Contains only special exotics, even if they aren't around!" Category:Box